All Phantom's Eve
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: Halloween has rolled around yet again and this year no punishment for Danny, instead there's a party. Now Danny just has to get a date. One-Shot.


**Saluton! Please read and review, fav if you want. Leave a song or two, I like mmusic.**

 **Legi Sur.**

* * *

 _Not all treasue is silver and gold, mate. -J.S._

A week before Halloween and Danny is frantically pacing around in his room. There was a party coming up this weekend at the old haunted house instead of an actual haunted house, and everybody had a date, except Danny. Sam and Tucker had gotten together half a year ago and they were going together, making Danny the uncomfortable third wheel. Now Danny is racking his brain on who he could ask.

"Ugh!" Danny grunted in frustration as he threw himself on to his computer chair which rolled a few feet before hitting the wall.

"Danny you ok?" Jazz called through his door.

"Fine Jazz." He assured her.

He figured he might as well blow off a bit of steam and calm his nerves so he thought some target practice would do the trick. He let the two rings slide across him as he ghosted himself into his Phantom side, then phased down into the lab and flew through the portal to the Ghost Zone.

Danny flew for a little while before spotting an island with a forest on it, he figured it might be a good place let loose a bit. So Danny touched down and took in his surroundings, before starting to blast at the surrounding trees. They were actually much sturdier than trees back on Earth, most of his attacks only taking small chunks off at a time or leaving small nicks in them.

"Huh, sturdy wood." Danny panted as he unleashed a salvo of ecto attacks in the middle trunk of a tree. The tree surprisingly was a bit weaker than the others and broke falling to the ground with a loud crash.

"Haha alri-"

"YEEEEOOOOWWWH!" A loud cry rang all around Danny, cutting of his victory cheer, and startling him fifty feet up.

In the dense foliage of the trees the greenery started moving, swirling, only then did Danny realize where he was at. A tree covered island? Undergrowth's Lair. Before he could fully emerge and form Danny high-tailed it out of there, he wasn't looking for a fight and most definitely didn't want to give Undergrowth a reason to invade again. Taking extra measures he went invisible as well.

'Ah crap. What to do? What to do? Portal's too far, and there isn't any decent sized islands around her besides his, and that is not an option. So that leaves... the doors.' Danny panicked as he took note of the wooden edifices floating around the zone. He knew they weren't so much as doors as more of doorways, each leading to pocket dimensions within this parallel dimension. Danny glanced back and saw that Undergrowth had formed and was cradling the fallen tree, it would have looked adorable if he didn't looked absolutely pissed. Oh, and that he was an evil green 50 foot homicidal botanical ghost... yeah there's that.

Danny looked around and saw that there were a few choices so he made the most rational decision and used the best way to make the choice.

"Eenie Meenie Mini-"

"RRRAAAARRRRGHH."

"MO!" Danny rushed as Undergrowth let out a guttural cry.

He headed for a door that was mostly purple but had a slight blue tinge around the edges. He turned the black knob it sported and turning it he pushed open the door and slammed it shut leaning against it for support. He put his ear up to the door but it was silent on the other side, almost as if the door cancelled out any excess noise. Danny slumped down against the door and gave a sigh of relief. Sure he could have taken out Undergrowth, but sometimes the best decision in a fight is not to get into one. Now that he was out of any immediate danger Danny got up and started touring the lair he stumbled into.

"Hello anybody home? Sorry for barging in!" Danny shouted, he may be a teen but he knew his manners.

The place didn't really seem to different from a regular house, except it was a bit on the larger side. It wasn't mansion styled, but the place was definitely roomy and this was just the living room. The place was decorated with a bunch of Halloween stuff everywhere.

'Wow someone likes Halloween.' Danny mused.

He made his way through the living room and found himself in a kitchen that was pretty well styled. On the island in the middle there was a bowl of fruit and against common sense Danny picked up an apple and started eating it.

"Hey who's eating my food?" A voice yelled from outside the kitchen.

Danny froze and looked at the door across the kitchen, it opened up to reveal the blue flaming haired rocker.

"OH HELL NO!" She whined. "I know you aren't in MY lair, eating MY food, without MY permission." Ember stressed.

Danny just kept on looking between her and the apple. He gulped his down and opened his mouth to explain.

"Ember, I-"

"Cujo sic him boy!" She yelled behind her, getting out of the way and pointing into the kitchen.

'Cujo, wait does that mean...?'

Sure enough from the other side of the door came a boxer the size of a Greyhound bus, snarling and ready to tear into whatever his owner told him to. He just leapt up and was ready to eviscerate whoever it was that Ember just told him too, but when he saw who it was his attitude changed. Two feet from Danny he changed into his puppy form and landed against Danny's chest, who Danny caught, and started licking at his face.

"Hey hey Cujo cut it out. I'm glad to see you too." Danny rejoiced at seeing the small canine again.

Across the room Ember stood in the doorway mouth wide open in shock at what she was seeing, her own dog betrayed her. But even more shocking was that her dog and Phantom were acting like they were best friends.

"Cujo!" She shouted in an incredulous tone.

Danny and Cujo stopped their little love fest and turned toward the screaming rocker. She had a look of anger and hurt on her face.

"Go back to Ember, Cujo. Give her the eyes." Danny whispered in the pup's ears.

Cujo wagged his tail and jumped out of Danny's arms and plodded on over to Ember she looked down at him in anger, but Cujo closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Ember with the biggest, glossiest, caring eyes he could muster, he even went the extra mile and gave her a lip quiver. Ember couldn't hold her any anger toward him after seeing that. She scooped him up in her arms and nuzzled against his cheek, he gave her a fe licks in response.

"Why'd you have to go and do that you furry little rascal?" She said as she scratched his stomach making his foot thump the air. She looked at Danny who was slowly tiptoeing away. "And where do you think you're going?"

Danny froze at being caught. He turned on a dime and bowed deeply, "I'm very sorry Ember I didn't mean to enter your realm without permission or eat your food. It was wrong for me to do so and I take any responsibility for whatever you think I did wrong." Danny very formally and quickly apologized.

"Geez ok ok. Cool it with the apologies." Ember chided, very uncomfortable with how he was apologizing. Sure there wasn't anybody around to take notice, except Cujo, but it was still weird.

Danny peered up at Ember and slowly stood straight up. He grabbed his arm and started rubbing it, "Again I'm really sorry Ember. I didn't know this was your place, and I didn't mean to invade your space, I just needed to hide." Danny sheepishly explained.

"Enough with the apologies Dipstick. Why are you hiding?"

"I knocked down a tree."

"...That's it?"

"On Undergrowth's Island."

"Oh. Didn't you already beat him? Why not just face him like a man?"

"Yes I did, but I don't go looking for fights. Besides I didn't want to chance him attacking Earth with Halloween around the corner. Who knows what he'd do if he saw all the gouged pumpkins?" Danny said in exasperation. "Can I stay here a little while, just until the coast is clear?"

Ember nodded at his previous statement, but gave him a wary eye when he asked for shelter. She really could have just blasted him out of here and had him fend for himself, but Cujo was giving here another look that kinda said 'please can he stay'. Ember just groaned in annoyance, Cujo really knew how to push her buttons.

"You better thank Cujo I'm letting you stay here." Ember said.

Danny smiled and Cujo wagged his tail in happiness giving Ember a few licks to show his appreciation.

Danny flew up to Ember and took one of her hands in both of his, "Thank you so very, very much Ember. Thank you. Thank you."

Ember grew flustered from his sudden gratitude, close proximity, and how his hands held hers, delicate yet firm.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. As soon as Undergrowth is gone you're out of here." She said a bit blue in the face (as opposed to the red blush) and flustered. Danny just nodded.

Cujo barked to get there attention and jumped out of Ember's arms. He circled around ember and jumped at her head butting her back, making her stumble forward, but Danny caught her against his chest. Now both of them were frozen Danny in fear of Ember kicking his ass for holding her and Ember because she didn't dislike him holding her, but was really confused about it. Cujo just barked again in sheer innocence as if nothing happened, earning a glare from Ember and Danny. This action spurred both of them to get some distance between each other, both coughing out of awkwardness.

"So that happened." Danny said uneasily.

Ember just nodded looking down.

"Um, I'll just go wait in the living room." Danny said leaving the kitchen the way he came.

When Ember was sure he was gone she turned around and gave a stern look to Cujo, "What the hell was that? Why would you do that?"

Cujo just tilted his head as if saying 'You didn't like that? Aren't you into him?'

"That's not the point! You can't just push two people together like that! It was really awkward!"

Cujo transformed into his Boxer form and pushed Ember towards the living room door.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Ember yelled in surprise.

"Is everything ok in there Ember?" Danny called.

"Fine. Mind your own damn business." She yelled at him.

Cujo had stopped pushing her and was back in his pup form he was standing between the door and Ember a bit to the side. He motioned his head toward the door while looking at Ember as if to say 'Go talk to him'.

"Are you nuts? Besides what would I even say?"

Cujo jumped up onto the island and put a paw on a mini pumpkin.

"Halloween?"

"Arp." Cujo barked in agreement.

"Okay... Wish me luck."

Cujo jumped against her back again and made her stumble into the living room. Danny choked on a piece of candy he was chewing on.

"Again with the food?" Ember asked.

"Sorry I'm just snacky right now." Danny said sheepishly.

"Ugh, forget about it." Ember plopped down onto her sofa. "So dipstick, what are you doing for Halloween?"

"I uh, ahem, I'm not entirely sure."

"You're not sure? Definitely sounds like you're not."

"We'll there is this party, but I don't know if I'll go it's kind of a bring a date party."

"Aren't you and that gloomy chick going together?"

"Huh, Sam? No. She and Tucker are going together, they've been a couple for a while."

"So then who are you going with?"

"I don't have a date. Pretty much everybody is already going with somebody, I think I may be the only person without a date."

"Well nobody asked, and I don't know anyone that's dateless."

"Hmm..."

All this talk was giving Ember an idea. Maybe she could liven up the Dipstick's Halloween a bit.

"Ya know Dipstick I may be able to help you out." Ember said in a mischievous tone.

"Huh? With what?"

"What are you going as?"

"Going as?"

"To the party numbnuts! Keep up!"

"Sorry! I'm going as Jack Sparrow!" Danny declared.

"Ok good. Now get going, you have a party to get ready for." Ember said as she pushed him out the door.

"Hey the party's a week away and what do you mean you could help me out?!"

"No time to explain. Now go." Ember said as she slammed the door leaving Danny out in the open.

Danny took looks left and right for Undergrowth and sped for the portal, hoping not to bump into him on the way. Meanwhile Ember was doing a little victory dance behind her realm door. She got a date with Danny, even if he didn't know it, and he probably wouldn't figure it out, he's pretty clueless. If she wasn't already dead the week wait would kill her, but for now she had to get ready she just hoped that old pirate costume was still around her realm somewhere.

 **(1 Week Later, Halloween Party)**

The old mansion was bumping and vibrating from the music and party noises of the teenagers of Amity, and some alumni. Pretty much everybody was there by nine and they were all paired with dates. Dash and Paulina went together, no surprise, as a pharaoh and egyptian queen, Star and Kwan went as a classic, Frankenstein and Frankenstein's bride, and a number of other a-listers were paired off as well. Even Johnny and Kitty were there seeing as how it was Halloween nobody would actually recognize them. Kitty was actually dressed as a cat, black collar, face-painted whiskers, black singlet, tail, and kitty paw gloves. Johnny stepped up his usual biker aatire and was dressed more like Jax from Sons of Anarchy, complete with a Sons of Anarchy leather jacket, he was getting some serious props from people there.

Sam and Tucker were outside in the front 'waiting' for Danny while they made out. Tucker was dressed as Falcon from the Avengers, but the costume wasn't as awesome as advertised. Sam on the other hand knew how to apply her horror cosmetics because if you didn't know who she was you'd believe she was a bona fide vampire, even the fangs she had ordered were realistic looking, they were a weird feeling for Tucker's tongue.

"Ok guys, get a room." Danny said as he swaggered on up to them.

He was decked to the nines looking almost like the spitting image of Jack Sparrow, if it weren't for his piercing blue eyes. He had on the black tricorn hat, red bandana with built-in extensions that hid his long hair, poofy white shirt layered with a waistcoat and flowing pirate coat, scallywag breeches, buccaneer boots, waist sash, baldric and belt with a fake cutlass attached, and he even had a mustache and braided beard.

"Wow Danny, last year you couldn't make a haunted house to save your life, and now I'm here thinking you may actually plunder some booty." Tucker commented with a double entendre.

"Captain... Captain Jack Sparrow thank you very much. And please don't remind me of that experience, all the rum in the world couldn't get rid of rhat taste for months." Danny said in character, while shuddering at the results of the bet made.

"Well come along then, this shindig isn't complete without Jack Sparrow in the mix, savvy." Danny declared as he continued his drunken swagger into the party.

"Wait Danny! Where's you're date?" Sam interrupted him. "They won't let you in until you have one, then they stamp your hand." She showed him a stamp of a crescent moon with a broomstick across it.

This seemed to take the wind out of Danny's sails (pun intended). "I'd say 'wherever we want to go, we go...', but I'd need someone else for that." Danny quoted a little down.

"Well then, permission to come aboard and join the crew cap'n?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Danny turned around to find Ember in a slightly altered version of her pirate outfit. Her red corset was now mixed with black along the sides, instead of her skull boots she had black knee length laced boots, the black gloves she had now had her signature blue flame pattern on them, and her breeches looked a bit tighter than last time. Danny couldn't take his eyes off her, especially since she was leaning forward nd her corset seemed a bit looser around her cleavage.

Invoking the spirit of Jack Sparrow, Danny mustered up a response, "Well I for one think that's a bloddy brilliant idea. Permission granted m'lady, welcome aboard." Danny sparrowed giving her his famous lopsided grin with a laughed and called him a dipstick as she latched onto his arm and lead him to the party.

Tucker and Sam just stood there shocked for a second. Tucker pinched and pulled at his cheek, "Well this isn't a dream, that just happened."

"Should we be at all worried that Ember just hooked up with Danny?" Sam asked.

"Mmm, maybe for Danny, but right now I think Jack Sparrow has the situation well in hand." Tucker joked as he lead Sam back inside to dance.

Danny patied with Ember like there was no tomorrow, like the only moments worth anything were right now. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she danced with him her body swaying and jumping to the music, even more so when she danced against him. If asked Danny wouldn't deny liking the feeling of her against him. He noticed other people were pointing at, or staring at them throughout the night, most likely at the fact Ember Mclain was there, more specifically with Danny Fenton.

There were a few times that Ember had to, as politely as she could, tell people to back off when they asked for autographs, pictures, or something of the like. Her usual line being, "Hey I'm trying to enjoy my night with my date, now turn around and leave or this boot will find it's way to where the sun don't shine, and I'm not talking about Davy Jones' locker!" After a few of those minor, in her opinion, threats people stopped asking for things from her. The night continued with just Danny and Ember dancing and getting to know each other a bit, and then the DJ started playing slow songs, much to Ember's joy as she dragged Danny back out to the dance floor, her hands around his neck his around her waist.

"You know when you said you'd be able to help me out, I didn't think this is what you had in mind." Danny said as he looked down at her.

"Thats because you're a clueless dipstick, haha. Are you complaining about my help?" Ember teased.

Danny pulled her in closer, "I don't know, you tell me." He said as he cupped her chin, tilting her head up, and stared deep into those emerald eyes of hers.

Ember couldn't help but be entranced by his ice blue eyes gazing into hers, like he was drinking in her entire being, "Danny..." She muttered as she stood up on her tiptoes while he brought his head lower.

The two lips met and eveolved into a deep passionate kiss as Ember pulled on Danny's head to deepen it, and Danny pulled Ember closer as he sensually rubbed her up and down her back. He thought about pressing his luck and cupped her firm butt with his hands, eliciting a moan from her. This bold move surprised Ember, but rather than pulling away she poured herself even more into the kiss. Danny couldn't get enough of how sweet her lips were and how nice her butt felt, but he felt the need for air so he pulled back. Both of them were breathing hard with flushed looks on their faces.

Ember looked at Danny with half-lidded eyes, "Wow, just... wow."

"Same... here."

"Bold move you made."

"One you really seemed to like."

She scooted her behind deeper into his grip, "Mmm, you bet I did."

"So were do we go from this?"

"How about we start here," she kissed him, "and figure the rest out later, captain."

Danny just gave her a wide grin, "I really like that idea with you as my first mate."

Ember grinned back at him before they delved into another deep kiss, one thought crossing Danny's mind, _'I really like Halloween.'_

 **HYPHEN NOTE: Hey fanfictionites, Hyphen here. I meant to get this story up on Halloween, but I'd been really busy getting my house ready for it and the ensuing party didn't give me time to get to a computer. How was your Halloween? Get a lot of candy? I enjoy the different costumes peolle come in, I got a group of people dressed as the Four Swords. Anyways please review, I'd really like to know how to improve if you want to give me feedback, fav if you want. Lastly, I would like it if you left a song in your review, I'm interested in what you listen to, and I really like music, especially expanding my tastes.**

 **-Tia Estas La Vivo**


End file.
